


You're the Only Girl for Me

by FanFreak611



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, No Plot/Plotless, Season/Series 05, Shawn Spencer Loves Cuddles, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, pure fluff, song from infinity by ajr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: Shawn's not a fan of mornings but he is a fan of Juliet... and morning cuddles.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	You're the Only Girl for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thunderrrstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/gifts).



> Hello and welcome back to another self-indulgent fluff piece because I have learned that sometimes its fun to have zero plot and lots of shules cuteness!! Also folks were asking for Shawn being the cuddly one since in my last shules Drabble cuddle fic, it was Juliet doing the cuddling. Anyways this one goes out to Lilly aka Thunderrrstruck cause she came up with the brilliant headcanon that Shawn cuddles like a bear and she also loves cuddly bear Shawn so yeah. Prob taks place around the second half of s5. Enjoy!

A beam of sunlights hits his face and he groans, trying to turn away from the unwanted intrusion. There’s a soft breathy giggle and it takes him a minute to comprehend who it belongs to. When he does, however, a slow smile stretches over his face and his eyes flutter open. 

The first thing he sees are a pair of blue eyes, half open and sleepy but twinkling with amusement and he thinks that this is how he’d always like to wake up in the mornings. There are slight bags beneath her eyes, a little crust in the corners, a bit of smudged makeup on her eyelids that she didn’t quite get the night before. He can’t help but notice every bit of her, cataloging every inch. It’s the best part of his abilities, to memorize her in such detail, her face burned into his brain for eternity. 

“Good morning,” She breathes, pulling him from his thoughts, a small smile on her lips.

“Good morning,” He mumbles a response, his voice thick with disuse. “How long have you been up?”

She bounces one shoulder casually. “Not long, I was just enjoying lounging around in bed.”

He cocks an eyebrow, “And watching me sleep?”

Her cheeks tinge pink, causing him to chuckle. “Maybe a little. You’re cute when you sleep. Did you know that you have to be touching me or else you thrash around like a mad man?”

Now it’s his turn to go red. “I don’t thrash around.”

“Shawn please. I’m sleeping next to you, I _think_ I would know.” She tilts her head as she puncture’s “think” and Shawn’s struck once again by how cute she is. And then a slow, gentle smile pulls at her lips. “Besides, I think it’s sweet.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Sometimes I’ll wake up and you’re moving around and all I have to do is give you my hand or touch you with my leg and you calm down.” She gives a little shrug. “It’s cute.”

“You’re cute,” Is his response and he loves the way her smile grows at his compliment.

“So are you.”

“Well…” He tips his head, smirking.

She stares at him for half a second before pressing forward and dropping a quick kiss to his lips. It’s far too short so he threads his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head and pulling her back towards him. 

She grins into the kiss, chuckling softly. His other hand goes to cup her cheek, thumb brushing across her skin while her hands rest firmly on his chest, slowly sliding up to his neck and then back down again. He loves this, every bit of it. Her faint minty taste, the feel of her lips pressing against his, caressing together. Her fingers sliding up over his shirt, soft fingertips touching his skin. Their noses bumping together and the soft breathy sounds that escape both of them right before their lips meet again. It’s frankly perfect and he loves it more and more with each passing second.

They break apart at the same time, breathing heavily. He rests his forehead against hers, the hand in her hair now moving to cup her other cheek. His thumbs brush against her skin, just under her eyelids and she leans into his touch. There’s a big smile on her face, so infectious that he feels himself returning the look. 

“I like this.” Her voice is breathy and quiet. He nuzzles her nose a little, grin widening as she giggles.

“I like you.”

“I like you too.” 

And then she presses forward once more, giving him a short yet passionate kiss. He can’t help but hum deep in his chest as she pulls away. 

He’s growing more fond of morning by the second.

“So,” She starts, flopping on to her back and stretching. It’s long and lanky, almost like a cat waking up from a nap. “What should we do this morning?”

“Well, I don’t have to work and you don’t have to work.” She turns her head as he speaks, a stray strand of hair falling over her nose when she nods. He can’t help but reach out, brushing it behind her ear, his hand then lingering on her cheek. “So I’m thinking extended snuggle time followed by brunch of french toast and maybe some mimosas.”

She gasps, eyes going wide. “I love french toast!”

“I know you do,” He smirks, his thumb brushing over her skin. 

“I like that plan.” She smiles, her small hand coming up to cover his large one. She gently guides it off her cheek, setting their joined hands on top of her ribcage. “What kind of snuggles were you thinking? Spooning?”

A grin bursts across his face. “You know me so well, Jules.”

She laughs and turns around, taking his hand with her. All he can do is be pulled gently forward, slipping his other arm under her shoulders and his leg beneath hers. His other leg comes up, thigh hooking loosely around her waist as the rest of his leg tucks between hers. Once they’re situated and comfortable, he tightens his grip, pulling her a little closer towards him. 

She giggles as he buries his face in her hair, placing a light kiss against her neck. “Comfortable?”

“Babe, I’m always comfortable with you.” He nuzzles a little closer to prove his point, drawing out even more giggles from her.

“Well this is a new form of snuggling. What do you call it?”

He purses his lips, not too upset about how they touch her skin as he does. “Koala bear mode.”

“Koala bear mode?” She draws out the words as if skeptical.

He simply nods, nose scratching against her neck. “Yeah, because I hold on to you like a koala hugs a tree.”

“Are you calling me a tree?”

“Not in height, no.” She elbows him and he chuckles. “Besides, you’re way prettier than any tree.”

“Nice save.” He feels her laugh more than hears, the sound vibrating through her chest and he can’t help but smile again.

Mornings really do have their perks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review or kudos!


End file.
